


All The Lonely People — Destiel Crack

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hamilton References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: It's the fifth video and it's gay.Almost as gay as the fifth season of Supernatural.Almost.





	

I tried.

[This is the link to the video, the video chosen to be a crack video by tHE GODS.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2QZdZbBoLw)


End file.
